roll4itfandomcom-20200216-history
Plane Sailing
Plane Sailing takes place immediately after the team land in the middle of the North Sea after their plane explodes and deals with their attempt to make landfall followed by finding medical care and a mysterious job opportunity... Background ??? Plot Landfall The group makes landfall on the south end of Yorkshire and the spirit whale nudges them forward. They disembark and go to shore where they call the van to their location on GridGuide. Looking around on the gunk filled shores they can’t see much. J4D3 seems pretty distracted and sick and their Johnson, Charles, seems to be fading fast. They think about calling Zod but can’t seem to get a connection to the Matrix. Deadbolt suggests going to the village for help but might have to get outsiders involved. Checking the SIN Tag sees he is listed as Charles Kane as a member of the Scandanavian union. Tag is relieved to see it's not corporate so sensors do not broadcast his location and Deadbolt gets the rest of his clothes on to get to the village. He finds a lot of older tech and poorly maintained buildings. There is a small searchlight in the distance and, as he approaches, a small drone explodes near it. Deadbolt quickly dives for cover. As he looks out he sees several men in armored combat suits stomping around for some reason. They seem to be searching around for something. Deadbolt radios back what he sees and others and sees the armors have the flag of Great Britain on them. He isn't sure how to proceed. Tag quickly comes up with an idea to pose as ARGUS employees that have shipwrecked to try and approach them as people in need of assistance and appear innocent. Suddenly J4d3 awakens and throws up over the side of the raft. Tag then goes over to make sure she is okay. J4d3 pulls up her image search and sees the area is a coastal town that was abandoned after the Black Tide and the army took possession of it for urban warfare practice. They now have a choice to make about how to leave. Using J4d3’s deck they determine they landed in the army’s munitions testing and exclusion zone. They must leave soon or risk becoming chunky salsa. The group pack up, pick up Charles, and start the four mile trek to the safe zone. As they move on they see a watcher spirit but Tag decides to not engage. J4d3 is concerned about what it could be but Tag decides not to fight it. The spirit observes them and goes out to sea seemingly passing right over them. To deflate the raft J4d3 takes out a small screwdriver from a toolkit and Deadbolt stabs it to make it deflate in several sections breaking the screwdriver. Gato quickly covers the raft with the muck and the group try to move on. The group are a good way aways from the village when J4d3 and Deadbolt hear some heavy metal grinding approaching. They jump into the hedgerows on the sides of the road and J4d3 stumbled into the brush. Gato tries to pull her inward and partially obscures her. In the distance a Heavy Tank starts approaching. Suddenly the tank goes over the embankment and… slides over the edge of the nearby cliff as the ground gives way below it. They breathe a sigh of relief and continue on. As soon as they reach signal range Tag gets several messages from Zod and Tag explains the situation. Zod calls them and Tag asks exactly what they should do. Zod suggests the Manchester Sprawl to get into a street clinic to get Charles well again. With a short term plan the group wait for their van and ready to go off to Manchester Sprawl. The Fair Clinic The sprawl is a bunch of shanty towns and old apartment blocks run by gangs and miscreants of all colors. They reach a makeshift blockade made by a go-gang and seem split on what to do. Gato and J4d3 want to find another route while Tag wants to pay the toll to get through. There is a route through the center of Manchester but it would take a while. Gato decides to take the longer route. Deadbolt checks on Charles and notes he is no longer breathing as they travel. J4d3 unbuckles and tries to figure out what is wrong with him. She *thinks* blood is pooling into his ribcage and compressing his lungs. Tag determines that they need to drain the fluid and shunt it. Deadbolt opens his pack and pulls out a medikit. Gato also unveils a large amount of empty syringes that they could use to extract the blood. J4d3 gets to work trying to drain the fluid and gets a remarkable success remembering articles and a TV show showing a very similar situation. She carefully takes the step by step and manages to, under Tag’s leadership, drain out the fluid from his lungs and allow him to breathe again. They hook Charles up to the medikit and stabilize him until they reach the street clinic. They reach the street clinic and see some ganger types outside which Tag goes to speak to. Tag tries to convince them to let them in and manages to get past them with relative ease. Inside the clinic he sees a large assortment of people in the waiting room and a female doctor. Tag explains the situation and the clinic doctors ready the room for Charles. They get ushered in by the staff and the doctor shoos them out of the clinic. The troll knocks on the door to the van and informs the group that he pulled through and asks for a 300 Nuyen charge for services. They decide to just keep Charles here for the short-term and J4d3 runs a search for the local Go-gangers. The Choppas seem to run this area as both protection and security. As Tag goes to slot the credstick he notices it tries to upload something to his phone which he turns over to J4d3. She vaguely sees a databomb attached to it and tries to disarm it. She realizes that the databomb is in fact the second datafile. Handing it to Tag he opens the file and finds it is Charles giving him intel about the run. It seems that there was confusion about who ordered the run and things are vague about Aztech’s shadow ops in Europe. He then has another program that that loads a data file have a recording in Azlani. It makes mention of “Silver” and “Silver King”. J4d3 looks up information on Silver King but doesn’t get anything solid. The group call Zod and asks for a meet. Several minutes later a cab appears which apparently is Zod’s transport. They squeeze into the car and Zod greets them through a clunky droid driver. Zod gets a mark on their commlink and retrieves the audio files for research which J4d3 offers to help with. Zod offers to put the group up in a hotel for a while. They get out and walk to their rooms and flop down for a rest…. The group awaken and ready to vacate the room and Zod informs them that Charles is awake. They return to the clinic and find a rather massive orc called Red at the entrance. The orc approaches and tells the group that Charles is an interesting individual and that they might sell off his cybernetics as opposed to keeping him alive. Tag argues with the orc over finances and the orc wants them to pay 10K Nuyen to retrieve Charles. Tag advises him to stand down and exchanges a favor to the orc instead. The orc hassles them a while longer and hands over the commlink to Tag. Tag tosses it and walks into the clinic while J4d3 looks up wireless devices and looks through the camera feeds to support him. She finds a lot of blank feeds and 2 pertinent ones with the drug safe and the waiting room. Tag goes to the nurse and she chastises him for bringing such expensive chrome into her clinic and making her a target. The leader's name is Red and tried to shakedown the clinic for nuyen. Tag asks J4d3 to run a search on Red. She leads the group out to Charles and asks Deadbolt to follow her forward. As Deadbolt goes up the stairs with her to her patient rooms he realizes the doctor is visibly shaken about Tag’s scathing remark about her as she leaves. She leads Deadbolt to the patient rooms to see Charles with a prosthetic leg. He greets Deadbolt and asks what happened. He doesn’t want to go into particulars at the moment but tells Charles they have to leave. Deadbolt walks him down the stairs on his new prosthetic leg and he greet Gato and Tag. J4d3 turns up all the details on Red and finds he isn't the most polite of individuals. Tag gets raised by Francis and they review information on the Black Ops division of Aztech. Nothing new but they agree to exchange information about it if anything new develops. He then calls up the Bishop for the region and appraises him of the situation with Red’s threats towards priests. J4d3 speaks to Charles about what happened and they inform him that MET-2000 might have betrayed them. Charles seems very disturbed by the thought that his company would betray him. Tag suggests he evades ARGUS and MET-2000 for now. Charles has many ties to the company and J4d3 suggests he go back to be an inside man. Charles suggests he lie low and find out what is happening in MET and why they tried to kill him. Tag also offers to retrieve his wife and child but Charles refuses. He wants to keep them safe and will hire the crew to find out why they want him dead. To the task at hand it seems that Charles operation was underfunded and small and it might have been for a purpose. Someone might be trying to stop his investigation into Orichalcum. Charles gives his commcode to Tag and goes into hiding. J4d3 looks up information on MET-2000 and Charles Kane. She finds Kane died in the MAtrix 2.0 crash and seems to have been revived recently. Certain payments have been made to front companies to secure funding for MET-2000 and ARGUS operations. During her dive she trips a security program and quickly backs out. She is noticed but otherwise okay. Then somebody tries to place a mark on J4d3 and fails. J4d3 gets a mark on them and tries to trace them but gets disconnected from the trace. The enemy fires a dataspike to J4d3 and smacks her hard. J4d3 does an emergency jack out and informs the group of the attack. They ride down on a train to get Charles to his safehouse. As they approach Tag offers Charles Zod’s number and he departs. Welcome to Saeder-Krupp Suddenly Zod raises Tag on his Commlink. He offers them a job with a well known client. The Johnson wants the group to track down a person who is shorting company stocks. The client, a Saeder-Krupp agent, will meet them in London where they will go to Frankfurt, A.G.S. to investigate. They seem to be weary of a hostile takeover and J4d3 thinks MET-2000 may be involved so they can also attack that angle of the investigation. Tag agrees and Zod sets up the meet. Half an hour later Zod sends coordinates to a wine bar in the south of London and the group fancies up for the occasion. J4d3 orders a dress and readies for the run and takes extra time to fix up her deck. Deadbolt gets a special color change suit. Tag fixes up his priest garbs and Gato tries to fix himself and calm his shakes. The group walks up to the bar and a security Troll directs the group to a private room. They walk through the fancy halls of elves, humans, and wine bars, to a private room with two security guards. Tag walks through the mana barrier and loses his enchantments. They meet the man and he introduces himself as Luka König. He offers the group the run for 10k upfront and 5k when finished as well as a stipend and being put on retainer based on performance. Tag tries to even up the backend but Luka refuses. They accept anyways and listen to him on the mission. Somebody is trying to short S&K stock to another benefactor and that they likely have insider information. This might result in S&K satellite divisions might be poached as a result and he isn’t interested in seeing that happen. Luisa Wolf is the agent in Frankfurt they will meet to start the investigation and they will be granted limited access to the network. König seems concerned that Luisa has been loaning assets to others and that indicates a possible short, however it would be dangerous without insider information. Tag mentions Deadbolt seems against flying to the location and König asks if they were in the North Sea at any point to which Tag evades the answer. He receives a payment from König and the group leave out. They are apprehensive about how much König seemed to know about them and Tag is worried about his statement of “Welcome.” Themes Saeder-Krupp and The Choppas??? Category:Shadowrun Category:Shadowrun S2 Category:Episodes